Miss You
by pinkywriter
Summary: KIROMMY. They miss each other.


_**Author Note: **__Hey all. I'll be updating my stories (Treat Me Right and Ballet Slippers) soon. Here's just a random one shot I have floating around in my head, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PR or its characters. Although, the concept is all mine.  
_

* * *

_**Miss You  
**_

It was an early Monday morning in Reefside when Dr. Tommy Oliver was still up grading a load of reports for his science class. Papers were piled up on his desk as he was writing in red ink. He had twelve more to grade on top of grading an exam, which he left untouched for the weekend, and then a lesson plan he was to start that evening too, but it was no use. His mind was somewhere else.

He softly sighed as he scribbled out corrections on the first drafts of everyone's drafts on their research assignments. As he took a sip of his warm beverage, he continued grading them, when his mind drifted on a frame of him and his current girlfriend, Kira Ford.

He and Kira were dating for two years now since she graduated from high school, then later maintained a long distance relationship while she was away at college. The two seemed like the perfect pair, or so they were told by many.

Tommy smiled as he glanced up at her graduation picture that she gave him. It was an eight-by-ten glossy of her, with her white and burgundy tassel on the right side of her temple. Next to it was another photograph, Tommy and her sharing a tender moment as she held a single yellow long-stemmed rose. He was kissing her forehead as the picture was snapped.

Meanwhile, Kira was in her dorm room in New York City, strumming her guitar. She hummed softly as she made a song for her boyfriend. She glanced over at his picture by her bedside as she smiled softly.

"Oh Tommy, I wish you were here," she muttered softly.

The picture was sitting there as Tommy's chocolate brown eyes fixated on her. She smirked as she reached over to grab her cell phone as she placed her guitar down. Dialing his number, she hoped he'd be up.

The time didn't matter to her. She just wanted to hear his voice and laugh. As she waited for him to answer, she could vision his reaction to her call. They just needed a moment together.

"Hello?" a muffled voice answered as he rummaged through his unfinished schoolwork that needed to be graded. "Hey Kira, how's New York City babydoll?"

"Tommy, you have no idea, but it's really great," she replied as she laxed herself on her dorm bed.

Tommy laughed as he fiddled with his red pen, as he rested the phone on his shoulder. While getting some work done, the two caught up on many things. Kira smirked on the phone hearing him groan at the sight of paperwork.

Recalling her high school days, she loved how he worked under pressure, but still managed to get it done. She admired him for it, but loved every minute that his forehead would wrinkle in frustration.

At times, she'd stay after class to give him a massage before heading off to lunch with Conner, Trent, and Ethan, but would stay just to be with him. The two kept their relationship on guard, especially from Principal Randall, who believed there was something fishy each time Kira would stay to help her infamous teacher.

"I sure could use a backrub. I miss these days," he sighed as he placed his capped pen down as he stretched a little.

"And what else? I'm sure you need more than just a rub on the back," she grinned, listening to his needs.

"You and my bed."

"Oooh, you little devil."

"Hey, what can I say? I need someone to cuddle with."

Laughing, Kira could envision herself nestled in his warm bed wrapped safely in his arms. She glanced over at his picture as she looked at the man adorned in black. She grinned as she rested the frame on her collarbone, tracing his face.

Tommy did the same as he looked at her recent picture that she sent him on their anniversary. He smiled as he looked at it, looking at her smiling features that sent shivers down his spine.

"I miss you," he softly said.

"I miss you too," she answered as she turned on her radio.

Into the late early morning, the two continued talking till about three that morning. The two exchanged stories as they caught up with what each other was missing. It was only January, but May didn't seem to far away.

Kira was returning home that month, but as far as she was concerned, she wished May would hurry. She just wanted to be in his arms and safely nestled in his care. Tommy anticipated every waking moment.

They missed each other, but it wouldn't be for long till the two were united for the summer. With their love, they'd conquer it in time.


End file.
